Crash and Burn
Crash and Burn are heavyweight (later superheavyweight) combat robots in ROBLOX BattleBots. Design Crash and Burn is a multi-bot, both robots are nearly identical, with a wedge in the front and two wheels in the back. Robot History Season 2 Crash and Burn's first match was against Pit Bull. Crash and Burn used a unique strategy that only multi-bots were capable of, Burn distracted Pit Bull while Crash got behind the spinner and slammed it into the wall, then they would reverse the roles with Crash distracting. Time ran out and Crash and Burn won a 3-0 judges decision and advanced to the round of 16. Here, Crash and Burn would have faced Bot of Change, however Bot of Change had electrical problems that weren't able to be fixed in time so Bot of Change forfeited. Crash and Burn won by default and advanced to the quarterfinals, where they faced Captain Shrederator. In response, Crash and Burn added 25 pounds of armor to their wedges. Because Shrederator was a full body spinner, Crash and Burn weren't able to use the "distract and attack" strategy that they used against Pit Bull, instead they simply charged Shrederator and used their wedges to recoil the spinner into the wall. Shrederator then charged at Burn, tore through its 36 pound wedge armor, brutally tore off a wheel (still attached to its chain) and sent it flying into the wall. However there is a rule about multi-bots that requires 60% of their weight to be immobilized before the robot as a whole was able to be declared knocked out. Crash avenged its fallen teammate by charging at Shrederator, the recoil that followed caused the spinner to land upside down, Crash also landed upside down, but was still able to drive on its head. Crash and Burn won by K.O and advanced to the semi finals, where they faced Reality. The match started out well for Crash and Burn, as while Reality was extremely fast in a straight line, it had an atrocious turning speed, allowing the two multi-bots to easily push it around. However Crash was hit, tearing off a wheel and hurtling the robot itself towards Burn, who lost a wheel and had its receiver unplugged on impact. Crash and Burn were counted out, giving Reality the win by K.O. Season 3 Crash and Burn would've faced Rebellium in their first match, unfortunately, Crash and Burn suffered from electrical problems that weren't able to be resolved in time, resulting in Crash and Burn forfeiting the match and therefore the tournament. Season 4 For this season, Crash and Burn were moved to the Superheavyweight class. They first faced Drummer. Crash managed to get under Drummer and push it into the wall, however soon after it was ejected from the arena by Drummer, leaving Burn to fight alone. Burn fought valiantly, but Drummer cornered and launched into the air several times. Time ran out and Drummer won an easy 3-0 judges decision. Crash and Burn next faced Panic Attack. Crash darted across the arena and flew over Panic Attack, Burn approached more slowly and distracted Panic attack while it's teammate hit the pit release button. Crash was then scooped up by Panic Attack and held over the open pit, however Burn decided to sacrifice its teammate and managed to pit Panic Attack, but fell the pit itself. The judges awarded the win to Crash and Burn due to Panic Attack hitting the bottom of the pit before Burn. Crash and Burn next faced the crusher of Soldier Ant. When the match started, Crash made a break for the pit release button, but it was grabbed by Soldier Ant, however Burn managed to hit the Pit Release instead. After being released, Crash was shoved onto the floor flipper, was flipped, and landed in the opposite corner of the arena, next to Burn. After Burn tried and failed to do anything to Soldier Ant, Crash got behind and pushed it onto the spiked floor, despite getting flipped over, this freed Burn as Soldier Ant struggled to self-right. Crash and Burn then took advantage of this by not giving Soldier Ant any chance to self right, however it eventually did so and regained its lead, ramming Burn and flipping it over from the impact. At this point, Burn had stopped moving due to a dead battery, leaving Crash to fight alone. Soldier Ant then chased Crash around the arena, Crash tried to defend itself by using its immobile teammate as a shield, although this worked for a while, it's failed when the Floor Flipper threw Burn across the arena. Defenseless, Crash was quickly grabbed, dragged to the pit, and unceremoniously dropped in, giving Soldier Ant the win by K.O. Win/Loss Record Placing History Category:Heavyweights Category:Superheavyweights Category:Robots with exposed wheels